Los caídos también saben jugar
by Little Jaeger
Summary: Judal se aburre sin su rey y se le ocurre una terrible idea para entretenerse. Aunque quizás no acabe resultando ser tan mala...


¡Nuevo juhaku muajajá!

Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu, hasta el día que me harte de sufrir y secuestre a sus personajes para que puedan vivir felices y vivos bajo mi protección.

Advertencias: … ¿ninguna? Creo que no hay nada que pueda perturbar la mente de los lectores, y eso es raro en mi… Bueno, posible OoC según lo quieras interpretar y que está ambientado en el arco que sigue a la batalla con Gyokuen, pero nada importante.

* * *

-¿Estás aquí, Hakuryuu?

Judal inspeccionó su habitación, pero nada, no estaba. Llevaba ya un buen rato buscándolo, pero no había señales del príncipe por todo el palacio. Al final había decidido probar en su cuarto, aunque sin resultados.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se dijo para sí, suspirando.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer así, sin más, y sin decirle nada? Apenas hacía -¿Estás aquí, Hakuryuu?unas horas desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero ¡maldición, ya lo estaba echando de menos!

Gruñó resignado.

Antes de salir echó una última ojeada y algo captó su atención. Se acercó a la cama y observó la ropa de su rey doblada sobre las sábanas de aquella forma tan ordenada que lo caracterizaba. Estaban tanto la camisa y el pantalón como el kimono blanco que había empezado a llevar unas semanas atrás. A su lado también se encontraba el contenedor metálico de Belial, aquel que habían adquirido juntos, pensó orgulloso. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Una grandiosa idea. Al fin y al cabo no podía encontrar a Hakuryuu y se aburría terriblemente; no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco, ¿no?

Tras revisar por enésima vez que la puerta estuviera cerrada, se decidió a hacerlo y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, dejándola caer en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que si ahora entraba el príncipe y lo encontraba en esa situación, le esperaría una buena reprimenda, pero eso lo hacía todavía más excitante. El magi rió divertido mientras desdoblaba el pantalón del menor. Tras colocárselo le llegó el turno a la camisa. Se detuvo un momento. Le había llegado un olor familiar, o eso le había parecido. Llevó la prenda hasta su nariz e inhaló profundamente. Olía a madera y a plantas, olía a vida. No había duda, era el aroma de Hakuyuu. Era lo lógico si aquella ropa le pertenecía, pensó ruborizándose. La manera en la que aquel joven de ojos azules conseguía que el corazón se le saliera del pecho no era normal… ¡Agh, pero no era momento de pensar en eso!

Justo cuando fue a agacharse para coger el kimono notó que aquella ropa le quedaba un poco justa. Un poco demasiado quizás. A saber que pintas tendría en aquel momento, se dijo sonriendo. Se colocó la última prenda, ladeada como la llevaba el príncipe, y se ató el cinturón. Al menos esta era mas holgada, pensó con alivio. Solo quedaba colocarse el contenedor metálico y estaría listo.

-¡Ya está!- Judal se miraba de arriba a abajo complacido con el resultado.- Así que así se siente Hakuryuu ¿eh? Bueno, con un brazo de menos claro.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su propio comentario, aunque había sonado un poco cruel pensándolo bien. Daba igual, si su rey no estaba tampoco podría oírle.

Pero le faltaba algo. ¡Oh!, ahí estaba, en un rincón de la habitación, la naginata que contenía a Zagan. La tomó con cuidado y observó la estrella que adornaba la punta. En el fondo estaba resentido con Hakuryuu por haber conseguido aquel djinn sin él. Lo había dejado de lado para irse a Sindria con el rey de los idiotas, y para colmo había conquistado una mazmorra con el canijo, el inútil de Alibaba y la Fanalis… ¿Morimora?¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, Morgiana. Lo meditó un segundo. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de ella? En realidad estaba celoso, ¡si hasta le había robado un beso! Su rey rebajándose ante alguien como ella que ni siquiera era una buena candidata a reina… No, por suerte había cambiado. Y lo había elegido a él por encima de todos los demás, no solo como magi. Hakuryuu le había contado que se le declaró pero fue rechazado y, la verdad es que le hubiera gusta ver la escena.

-Conociéndolo seguro que se arrodilló- dijo en voz alta mientras lo imitaba con una voz ridícula y hacía que tomaba una mano invisible- "Oh, Mori… Morgiana-dono, querría ser mi esposa" o algo así.

Qué cursi podía llegar a ser su rey, normal que le diera plantón, comentó para sí riendo. Aunque… ¡No! Jamás reconocería que le hubiera gustado que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a él. "Judal-dono, te quiero" sonaba tan bien… Realmente todo sonaba bien si salía de los labios del príncipe. Y, a pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo ¿juntos?, aun no le había dicho nada parecido. Obviamente era el menor el que tenía que decirlo primero, no era justo que le confesara sus sentimientos a la pelirroja y a él no… ¿Pero, en qué demonios pensaba?

-No, Hakuryuu no es así. Ya no. Ahora ha caído, es mi rey y yo soy su magi. Claro, "Judal eres increíble, el magi más grandioso que puede haber"- Judal volvió a levantarse lleno de confianza en sí mismo, tratando de imitar al de ojos claros sin darse cuenta de lo agitado que estaba el rukh muy cerca de él- "Eres tan perfecto y poderoso, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te...te quiero tanto"

Entonces por fin notó lo molesto que se había puesto el rukh negro a su alrededor y se le ocurrió buscar la causa. Gracias a eso vio la figura que lo observaba desde un lado de la habitación.

-Judal, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Yo, eh, yo…

Hakuryuu estaba estático, apoyado en el marco de una puerta en la que el magi no había reparado antes, aunque descubrió inmediatamente que pertenecía al baño privado del príncipe. Este llevaba tan solo un kimono blanco, como aquel que usaba de pijama, y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, pesado y húmedo. Admiraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa ladeada que al pelinegro le dio escalofríos. Ahora entendía por qué había dejado todas sus ropas en la cama.

-¿Por qué llevas mi ropa?

-Bueno, es que no te encontraba y ya sabes… me aburría y…

-Y pensaste que sería divertido coger mis cosas e imitarme, ¿no?

Judal tenía miedo de responder. Hakuryuu no parecía enfadado, pero sabía que su rey podía ser terrible y eso lo aterraba de verdad. Pero lejos de gritarle, lo que hizo lo descolocó completamente. Se acercó hasta él y se agacho cogiendo la ropa del mayor, para después vestirse con ella. Judal no podá apartar sus iris rojos de él… ¿Qué hacía? Por otro lado verlo desnudándose para ponerse su propia ropa le hizo ruborizarse.

El príncipe se acomodó las prendas y luego todas las joyas.

-Ya… Judal, ¿qué miras? Pareces idiota

Y lo dijo ¿riendo? Definitivamente alguien se había colado en palacio y había cambiado a su rey caído por otro ser.

-¿No estás enfadado?- a lo mejor bajo aquella sonrisa estaba planeando su muerte…

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- su semblante cambió, ahora sí estaba serio, con una ceja enarcada.- Solo te has colado en mi cuarto, quitado mis cosas e imitado… Así que un brazo de menos ¿eh? Y por cierto, sí, me arrodillé con Morgiana-dono.

Judal intentó hablar pero Hakuryuu no tenía intención de parar su monólogo.

-"Oh, mírame, soy Judal y me creo el mejor magi del mundo"- ahora era el menor el que imitaba de una forma muy estúpida ante un estupefacto Judal. Estaba confirmado: aquel no era _su_ Hakuryuu.

-Oye, que yo no hablo así.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca te has oído. "Pero obviamente no soy tan genial con mi rey Hakuryuu. Me gusta molestarlo y seguirlo a todas partes, hasta al baño, porque él sí que es perfecto, y mucho mejor que el rey idiota de ese magi canijo, pero maldición, ¿por qué ese enano tiene amigos y yo no?"

La batalla para a ver quien se humillaba más continuaba.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues… "Oh soy un desgraciado, ¿por qué Morgiana-dono me ignora?¿Por qué mi hermana me da de lado?¿Por qué mi madre no me quiere?¿Es todo porque soy un inútil y un bebé llorón?"- Judal contraatacó tomando la actitud más melodramática que podía.

-Yo sí que no hablo así.

-Se nota que no te acuerdas de aquella vez que te llevé de copas.

-Me acordaría si no me hubieras emborrachado.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! Si empezaste a beber tú solo…

Hakuryuu se dio cuenta de que no tenía forma de replicar ante eso, pero tampoco podía ceder.

-Está bien, pero yo no actúo así.

-¡He dicho qué sí!

-Qué no.

-Sí.

-No.

-S-...

Unos labios lo callaron, suaves y cálidos, que dejaron a Judal mudo. Podía sentir la sonrisa del príncipe contra su boca, que se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y entonces le fue imposible pensar en nada más que en él. Unos segundos más tarde se separaban, para disgusto del de iris rojos.

-Por cierto, con que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿eh?- Hakuryuu sabía que ese era el momento para contraatacar.

Oh no, pensó Judal.

-Bueno, yo, yo solo…

-¿Y lo de que nunca he dicho que te quiero?

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?- ¿desde cuando su rey podía leer la mente? Quizás fuera uno de los poderes de Belial. Pero no, ni siquiera tenía el contenedor encima...

-Siento decirte que pensabas en voz alta.- el menor no podía ocultar su sonrisa al ver la cara de pánfilo que se le estaba quedando al magi. Tan adorable… Se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento, tenía que dar el golpe de gracia.- Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que siento?

Ahora sí que no le salían las palabras. Judal estaba confuso y ¿decepcionado? Le dolía el pecho pero no entendía por qué. Al final sería verdad que solo lo estaba utilizando por su poder…

-No te lo he dicho porque no sería la verdad…- dejó pasar unos segundos para que esas palabras surtieran efecto… Ahora.- A estas alturas ya deberías saber que la verdad es que quiero a cierto magi oscuro. Puede que hasta te suene. Es idiota, egoísta, caprichoso e infantil, sobre todo idiota, pero desde hace un tiempo es el único. Ya nadie más me importa realmente, y es por eso que solo lo amo a él.

Un momento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Judal trataba de asimilar aquella revelación no sin dificultad. Por fin entendió. Era una declaración… hacia él.

-Eres cruel.- murmuró. Fingía estar molesto, pero en realidad por dentro saltaba de alegría.

-Habló el señor me-aburro-y-destruyo-todo-a-mi-paso. Solo fue una pequeña venganza. Yo también sé jugar y divertirme.

-¡Ah, muy bien! ¡Tú ganas!- no podía con la mirada burlona de Hakuryuu. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando de su victoria.- Pero júrame que siempre serás mi rey. Solo mío.

Mientras decía esto iba recuperando su ánimo habitual y se había acercado lo suficiente como para rodear la cintura, ahora descubierta, del menor.

-¿Por qué?¿Es que acaso tú también me amas, Judal?

Y tal y como recuperó la compostura volvió a perderla.

-¡Sí! ¡Maldición, sí! ¡Yo también te amo, joder!

-Entonces promete que seguirás a mi lado hasta el final.- Hakuryuu iba acercando poco a poco su rostro al de su pareja.

-Lo prometo.

-Entonces yo también. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez más profundo. Sus lenguas encontraron el camino hasta unirse mientras su juego iba acompañado de caricias que se aventuraban a explorar todo lo que podían. Entre la falta de aire y la pasión Judal empujaba inconscientemente al príncipe, quien dio un paso hacia atrás con la suerte de pisar su pantalón y caer de espaldas en la cama, arrastrando al magi con él.

-Mi pantalón te queda grande…

-Y a ti mi ropa pequeña. ¿Te has visto? Estás ridículo.- el de ojos azules apenas podía

contener la risa, y Judal pensó que aquel sonido tan poco común era demasiado perfecto.

-Quizás deberíamos cambiarnos ya.

-Sí, será lo mejor, pero quítate de encima. Pesas, y mucho.

-No quiero pero vale…- dijo rodando por el colchón sin levantarse.

Judal lo miraba embelesado mientras iba quitándose cada prenda, pensando en lo feliz que estaba de haber encontrado a alguien que lo aceptara y quisiera de esa manera. Nunca lo dejaría marchar, ni permitiría que nada consiguiera separarlos jamás. Al fin y al cabo, él era su rey y su mundo.

Después de haberse intercambiado sus respectivas ropas, habían quedado tendidos de nuevo en la cama por insistencia del mayor, quien tenía "falta de atención" por parte de Hakuryuu. No paraba de decir que "debía ser recompensado" por el mal trago que acababa de pasar y finalmente había conseguido que el príncipe cediera. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco hizo falta demasiada presión. Unas cuantas quejas había logrado que acabaran fundidos en un abrazado, con Judal entre los brazos de Hakuryuu, quien jugueteaba con mechones negros del magi entre sus dedos. Permanecieron así varios minutos, sin hablar y simplemente disfrutando de la presencia y el calor del otro.

-Deberíamos repetirlo.- soltó Judal de pronto, sin despegarse del pecho de su rey.

-¿El qué?- su voz sonaba calmada, y lo cierto era que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido. Solo Judal era capaz de calmarlo tanto.

-Lo del juego de imitar. Creo que ha estado bien. Quiero decir, obviamente no has captado mi esencia, pero podríamos hacerlo de otras personas.

-Tú también me imitas pésimamente.- reprimió un bostezo- Está bien.

-Mentira. Soy genial y no puedes negarlo.

-Ya. Tanto como para lamentarte en voz alta de que no te quisiera.

-Serás… Pero fuiste tú quien se declaró primero.

-Lo sé. Me lo estarás recordando toda la vida, ¿verdad?.- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Pues claro! Porque ahora eres mío, y no dejaré que nadie más…

-Judal.

-¿Qué? Oye, que no había terminado.

-Te amo.

-… Yo también te amo… ¡Pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme!

Y Hakuryuu cayó dormido mientras atraía aun más el cuerpo del mayor hacia sí.

Judal solo podía pensar en que desearía estar por siempre en aquellos brazos, con aquella respiración acompasada, disfrutando de aquel olor a vida y admirando los latidos del corazón de _su_ rey.

* * *

Mmmm estoy convencida de que me quedó un poco OoC, pero tampoco pude evitarlo. De cualquier forma espero que aun así lo hayas disfrutado al menos un poco. Por mi parte me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto x'D Quería que fuera algo que hiciera olvidar el dolor y sufrimiento en el que está sumido el fandom (¿Por qué Ohtaka?¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!). Por eso tuve que reprimir mi vena angst y acabó saliendo esta "cosa" que pretende ser humor y romance muy rosa y gay. Aunque eso tampoco es taaan malo ¿verdad? ewé

Por cierto, digo kimono porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llamar a la prenda que lleva ahora Hakuryuu xD

Y, como hay gente que aun lo piensa… JUDAL Y HAKU NO SE ESTABAN UTILIZANDO (cómo duele el pasado, ¿no?). Ellos se aman. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Ohtaka lo sabe, todos lo sabemos.

Bueeno dejo ya de molestar con mis chorradas, pero es que cuando se trata de la OTP máxima no puedo parar 8D

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
